User talk:Sheepman
My talk page has been archived. It can be found here. Done Here. Fixed?-- Barkjon 18:13, 25 September 2008 (UTC) No prob. It took me a while to figure it out the first time I did it, too.-- Barkjon 18:16, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Your Userpage I reverted the vandalism that the ip did to your userpage, but you reverted it. I assume there was some confusion :)Eulalia (Talk) 19:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) YoYoYo! Its sockpuppets411!-- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 17:20, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Irish flag Do you mind uploading a picture of the irish flag for me? I'm having problems uploading... -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 09:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RE: What in the universe are Webkinz? That's pretty hard to explain. A WebkinzTM is a stuffed animal that comes in multiple species, from sissy unicorns to manly turtles. Available at Hallmark stores and other places, purchasing on will allow you to access the Official Site and register a username, password, and finnaly your creature you purchased. Each one comes with a "Secret Code". Input this, and your creature will be instilled upon a virtual world. It's pretty amusing. Each creature will grant you a one-year all access time in the Webkinz's World. After one yaear, the subscription will require renewing or the purchase of a new one. See Webkinz on Wikipedia for more. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 15:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) YO!!!! What's up!!!! I will meet you on Club Penguin at the Dojo on Ice Box. See ya there!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 15:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I was thanking him for an award.--[[User:sockpuppets411|ŠŏčҝPũppëťš411]]Consider yourself ...Terminated! 22:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Turtles, man, turtles. Turtles are not manly?! That's just what the MAN wants you to think! Don't be brainwashed by industrialized society! (Hee hee, I've always wanted to say that.) Seriously though. I never understood why turtles appeal to babies and women more than to men. Men are being deprived by their lack of chelonians (Latin for all of turtle kind)! Oh well, their loss. Just for clarification, I am 'NOT' a hippy. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 23:30, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Umm... RE: Denno Senshi I didn't think he was so easy to photgraph... oh well, I stick to my word. I'll make a Senshi award right new, then add it to your user page. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC) SIG TEST *--Sheepman rocks! Talk, or the calculator gets it! 19:10, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *--Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 19:13, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Denno Senshi Thanks for that medal, it means a lot to me! --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 16:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I myself I myself will addd you to the wall of fame! Just give me a little while, and BOOM!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den 21:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Already got it!-- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 11:49, 5 October 2008 (UTC) thanks sheepman thanks for joining ACP i thank you your friend 24keeyser UW seargeant ACP captain UMA major and IW two star general End of the wiki Ithink the wiki is falling. Everyone is quitting. I guarantee that within the next few weeks, a lot of users will quit, and we fall.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:09, 12 October 2008 (UTC) award have an award Sheepman, please don't make assumptions I banned AgentGenius because he tried to start a virtual riot. He contributed heavily toward "the crisis" page, though only Top Agents collapsed, not the wiki itself. The unaward he gave me had nothing to do with it. I can take an unaward and deal with it. I can even put it on my page (I'll do that soon) Sk8rbluscat almost quit, he thought I would quit, and AgentGenius made me feel like quitting. He declared the wiki "dead". Also, Top Agents is going to be defunct in a while, so ACP no longer matters. He hates me. Literally, he ''hates me. Also, the UnAward of which I gave him was the first actual (non IP) user, who made real contributions, to ever recieve it. He criticized Barkjon as well as me, stating that neither of us follow the Law of the Wiki, he insulted my dignity, called me a power-abuser, and pretty much sought to make my day miserable. In twenty four hours, he went from a fantastic user to an attacker. His Template:Ban page pretty much spells it out. I don't want you to leave, Sheepman. Your penguin has the greatest in fashon, way better than mine. Remember, you're the Headmaster of the Mwa Mwa Penguin school, and a fantastic editor to boot. He had no right to say or do what he said and did. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to unban him, and you're not going on the Wall of Shame. You are not a bad user, and I know it. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 19:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC)